Storage space within modern vehicles is at a premium. One area within vehicles that has become more utilized is the center console, typically located between two front bucket seats. The size of the center console varies based on the size of the vehicle's passenger compartment. Because the center console space is easily accessible by the vehicle driver and thus, desirable, maximizing the amount of useful space in the center console is important. Space within the center console is especially useful for items that the driver uses while driving or otherwise seated in the driver's seat, such as change for tolls, cell phones, computer messaging devices, auxiliary music devices, and maps. The center console may also be beneficial for writing use, including the storage of pencils, pens and paper, the ability to view paper and maps while the vehicle driver is in the driver's seat, and the ability to write on these items.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,565,137 to Snook et al. discloses a center console assembly that includes a table disposed therein. A linear drive mechanism pushes a table assembly out from the interior of the center console at an angle and then aligns the table horizontally. The table assembly shown, however, utilizes all of the working area within the center console and as a result is undesirable. U.S. Pat. No. 5,671,686 to Hurley et al. discloses a writing table housed within a vehicle center console. The writing table is attached via a hinge to the center console at a forward end. The writing table is unfolded from a position over the center console toward the dashboard. However, this writing table is located at an extreme forward end of the console and also covers a large area of useful space in the center console when not in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,372,403 to Puerto discloses a writing table that can be withdrawn from an armrest. The writing table slides out from the armrest and can be completely retracted therein. When extracted from the armrest, the writing table may be tilted into an inclined position. However, the writing table prevents use of a large area of the console for other purposes. U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,587 to Salenbauch et al. discloses a folding table that can be pulled forward from a vehicle center console. Although the table is stored within the lid of the console and, thus, does not limit full use of the console, the table can not be moved from a horizontal position and as a result is not ergonomic for the driver while seated in the driver's seat.
What is desired is an easily accessible, simple and ergonomic writing table that takes up a minimum amount of storage area in a console when not in use.